Reparations
by KatyaChekov
Summary: America screws up one time too many, and Switzerland gets angry enough to lay aside his neutrality to deliver appropriate punishment. Neither of them is quite expecting what happens... Co-written with Demaisu.


**This one, being an rp between Demaisu and myself, is a bit longer than the previous fics. **

**Warning: Smut, gunplay, and virgin!America ahead. Also shameless pornification of something I don't own. Enjoy!**

**-------------------  
**

"Dammit!" Switzerland slammed his hand down on his desk hard enough to make the small bucket of pens jump and rattle. "He's done it again!"

"Done what, brother?" Liechtenstein asked softly.

Switzerland froze. He hadn't realized the smaller country was in the room until now. "N-nothing." He sighed. "Listen, you go over to Ludwig's house for a little while...better yet, go to Austria's. Make sure Hungary stays close to you." Because between Gilbert and that bastard, Austria's house at least had Hungary. It was safer for his sister there.

Liechtenstein nodded. As soon as she was gone, Switzerland started packing his guns. He had a visit to make.

---------  
"A-Ah-CHOO!"

Lithuania's head poked into America's office, "Are you alright, America-san?"

The blond gave a sheepish grin, "Y-Yeah. Left the window open for too long, I guess..."

"Should I make some tea?"

"No, I'm fine. Listen, I was thinking... maybe you wanna slack off tonight and go over to Austria's for a sleepover with Hungary?"

The brunet tilted his head, "Um... are you sure?"

"Of course I am! I wouldn't want you getting sick from me, IF I'm sick."

"Well... okay then."

America could just FEEL that something bad would happen. He didn't want Toris to stay and possibly get hurt.

---------  
Switzerland was silent crossing the ocean. Something about his face kept any of the other passengers far away from him. Maybe it was the death glower. Maybe. Or the obviously not-American military uniform. Or the murderous aura rolling off of him in waves. Either way, he made it through the rigorous and ridiculously paranoid American customs without trouble. His guns, on the other hand, were a lot harder to get through...

"Sir? Is this your luggage?"

"Ja? And?"

"W-well, it's full of...weaponry, sir. And you're going to the White House, according to the information you gave when you boarded the plane..."

"I'm showing you Americans some new Swiss weaponry," Switzerland snapped. "Are you surprised? We may be neutral, but we have to make money."

"I th-thought your banking...and chocolate..." The man wilted underneath the green glare. "...Y-yes sir..." Something beeped. The man read the paper, eyes growing wide. "Y-yes, sir, there's the confirmation now."

It had better, considering what Switzerland had paid him. He nodded coldly, picking up his suitcase. Something clanked, and inwardly he noted himself to fix whatever strap had just snapped. Stupid customs, poking through everything and destroying his property...

-------  
It was late and thankfully quite so far in America's home. Toris had left a while ago, Alfred practically rushing him out the door. He just couldn't shake the feeling of something bad about to happen. It unsettled the youth to no end.

He walked around the house, trying to find something to do that would get his mind off of his uneasiness. In the end he settled for actually trying to catch up on some rather old and forgotten paperwork.

Eventually, he fell into the swing of his paperwork and soon his uneasiness was forgotten for the moment.

Forgotten until the screams started, anyway.

He looked up from his desk in alarm, blue eyes wide and confused, "Wh-What the...?"

White gas spilled along the lawn, only partially muting the sound of gunfire.

"J-Jesus Christ!" America wasted little time in leaping from his desk and hurrying to his gun case.

Downstairs, a door smashed open. Slowly, the screams died out. The White House was rapidly running out of guards as they submitted to the knockout gas on the first level, and Switzerland's bullets.

America yanked at the case door. WHY wouldn't it open?! His heart was racing, panic swelling throughout his whole being. Finally, he opted to just run and hide. All he could do was hope that he wasn't found... or didn't suffer from a heart attack.

The door burst open as Switzerland kicked it down with extreme prejudice.

"AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He let out an uncharacteristic yelp and ducked, "S-Switzerland..!"

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"

"Keeping outta your line of fire, you crazy ass! What the hell are YOU doing?!"

"I'm here to teach you not to mess with other's affairs, you stupid American!"

"Wh-What on EARTH are you talking about...?" He was so obviously trying to lie, and failing miserably.

"You just had to go and start another war, didn't you? One that had absolutely nothing to fucking do with you, as usual!"

"Th-That was my decision! Don't take it so personally...!"

"You've been using my guns and my banks to your own ends, and you've been trying to drag all of us into this! Do you have any idea how many wars any of us have had to fight? Are you trying to go for some kind of record?!"

The Swiss man then heard the sound of a whimper. Surely that couldn't have been America....?

"I-I..."

"_What_?" he snapped.

"I... I'm... sorry... But... If I don't prove myself... how will anybody ever take me seriously..?"

"We were, up until you started this ridiculous business of the Cold War."

"I just... had to do it for myself, okay? I don't expect you to understand." America got up and turned to look at Switzerland, "You said what you came here to say. Now go away."

"Oh no." There was a nasty gleam in those green eyes. "I didn't come here just to yell at you."

He faltered, "Wh-What...? What ELSE could you have come to do...?"

"To teach you a lesson. And right now your entire Secret Service is lying unconscious around the White House. There's no one to stop me, not even the Pentagon. Because by the time they get here..." he leaned in close to America, "you'll be gone."

The gun connected with America's temple, and everything went black for the larger nation.

-------  
When he finally awoke, he groaned loudly at his dull headache, "Unnnggh... wh-where am I....? What the hell.... happened....?"

There was a distinct smell of chocolate and gunpowder in the room. Switzerland sat in a chair at the other end of the room, polishing one of his seemingly endless collection of guns.

America tried to reach a hand to his head, frowning when he realized he couldn't, "Wh-What the hell?! V-Vash, let me go!"

"'Vash'?" Switzerland turned a cold glare his direction. "That's another thing I hate about you. Always so disrespectful."

"'Disrespectful'?! Who kidnapped who and tied them up, you Swiss bastard?!"

He snorted. "It's small repayment in my opinion."

"Let! Me! Go! You have no right to do this! Just what the hell are you planning anyways?!"

"We went over this, America." He loaded the gun efficiently, not even looking until he clicked the slide back to load the first bullet in the chamber. "I'm going to teach you some respect."

His eyes widened. It felt as though his heart leapt into his throat. "V-Vash, c'mon man... You don't... have to take this that far... C-Can't we just talk about this...?"

"Shut the fuck up." He didn't so much walk as advance on America, a stern look on his face that strongly reminded America of a disapproving principal.

He placed a firm hand on America's hip, stopping any struggling. The Swiss man's whole weight rested briefly on the bone as he vaulted onto the bed, straddling his thighs.

"G-Gah..! Wh-What the hell're you.... d-doing?! Get off'a me, you Swiss freak!"

he gun swiftly found itself under America's chin, pressing firmly into the skin. Switzerland leaned over him, glaring down at his prisoner. "Your life hangs in the balance, America. For once I am dropping my neutrality in order to give you this stern warning. Don't involve yourself in other nations' business."

"O-Okay okay! Fine, whatever! I swear! J-Just leave me alone...!" His blue eyes shone with fear. He was too terrified to even tremble.

"G-God, Vash, PLEASE.... just leave me alone..."

Switzerland brought the gun back, admiring its sleek and clean shape in his hand. He smiled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

America began struggling anew, "V-Vash, stop this! Enough! Leave me alone!"

"I know you admire my guns, America." Switzerland calmly rode with his frantic bucking, like a cowboy refusing to be thrown off the bull. "Just as I admire yours."

"G-Get off of me! Stop!"

"Stop what, America?" he purred. "I haven't even begun."

He froze, staring up at him in horror. "Wh-What..?" his voice was barely audible.

He ran a long, sensuous lick along the length of the gun, shivering a little. This was to be the crucial part of the plan.

"You sick.... fuck!" In a last, admittedly stupid, attempt at some form of release from the Swiss man, America spat on him.

Switzerland hit him hard enough with the gun that America could feel several teeth crack.

"May I remind you that I am not the one who is driving his economy into the ground and making enemies at every turn."

America cried out when he was struck. He turned his head, trying to look away from Switzerland, small whimpers escaping him.

"I will punish you as many times as necessary, America."

"Pl.... Please.... stop.... don't..."

"Begging already?"

"Y-You're creeping me out...."

"It doesn't take much to do that, does it? Some 'hero'."

"Y-You don't... have the right... to punish me, anyways...."

Switzerland only slapped him this time. "And considering that I am far more experienced--and older--than you, I have every right." He allowed himself a tiny smirk. "Besides, who is the one trying to act as the world's policeman? And who holds your personal accounts?"

He winced, "Y-You don't have the right... to hold that over my head.... fucking Swiss freak..... I have nothing to be punished FOR!"

"I think the other nations would disagree."

"They would certainly disagree with what you're doing! I'm not your bitch! What the hell else are you planning on doing, you freak?! Taking me over your knee?!"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Gah!!! I won't just wait and let you hurt me!"

"And what are you going to do, handcuffed to my bed like this?"

"I-I'll think of something...!!!"

"The hero always does, doesn't he?" The scorn in his voice could have wiped out the population of a large city.

He bucked his hips angrily, trying to shake the blonde off of him, "Stop makin' fun of me!"

Once again, Switzerland rode him easily, with an arrogant patience that could have outdone Austria. Not that he would admit to that.

"Get! Off! I won't let you do this! You don't! Have the right!!!!"

"Please, America, stop being such a thickheaded ass. I may have to shoot you otherwise."

"I'd rather you just shot me or did whatever it is you're planning on doing and getting it over with already!"

It was amazing what could fit into America's mouth, Vash reflected. It must have been a result of all those hamburgers. Whatever the reason, the gun fit quite easily, almost to the grip.

America's eyes widened, staring up into the other's green ones. He froze, unwilling to move and risk provoking the older nation. His vision was getting blurry, even with his glasses still on. He supposed it could possibly be the tears that were stinging his eyes, not that he would ever admit it.

"Lick it." The command was cold and written in stone. "I know you've gone down on other countries, just so you can get your precious oil, your money that you've owed for hundreds of years. You know exactly what to do."

America whimpered, not wasting a moment in nearly jumping to comply with the order he was given. His cheeks tinted a bright red.

Switzerland shuddered, a small smile curving his lips as America licked at the gun barrel.

"Good," he purred.

America gave a pleading whimper, unable to even look the Swiss man in the eye.

"Make sure it's good and wet. Otherwise the next part could be rather painful, I think."

The American's stomach dropped; he was sure of it. He froze, turning wide, terrified blue eyes up to peek at the other blonde man. He could hardly breathe as the endless possibilities ran through his mind.

Switzerland licked his lips, rocking slightly on top of America.

America squeezed his eyes shut, cringing as he felt himself react a bit to the older nation's ministrations. This just COULDN'T be happening....

Finally, he pulled the gun away, stroking the wet metal against the younger nation's cheek.

"Little boys shouldn't play with guns," he whispered huskily, sliding slowly, sensuously, back down from America's lower stomach to his knees.

"Pl-Please..... V-Va.... Switzerland.... Please, no...." Tear-filled blue eyes stared at the Swiss man from behind the American's glasses. His cheeks were still tainted red and he was trembling a bit.

"It's really too late for begging, America." He laid the gun aside, dashing the American's hopes for something quick.

"N-No... please, I'm SORRY.... J-Just.... leave me alone..... PLEASE...." he whimpered, a few big tears sliding down his cheeks.

Switzerland reached inside the front flap of his uniform and pulled out something small. Metal gleamed in between the pieces of plastic, and America could barely make out the white cross engraved on the red surface. Of course Switzerland would have a Swiss Army knife of his own.

Another surge of panic shot through the younger nation. He began to jerk and thrash as best he could, "N-No!!"

Switzerland squeezed his legs tightly around America's knees, holding his legs still. "If you don't hold still, I'll end up cutting you," he said calmly as he flicked out a blade, holding it over America's neck.

"G-God, Vash, what the hell's gotten into you?! Nobody deserves this, you demented pervert!!!!"

"I'm not demented," he snapped. "And if I hadn't, the others would have, at the next meeting. All of them. It's better that you learn your lesson now, at the hands of someone who...understands you."

"Y-You think you understand me?!"

"Of course." His green eyes surveyed America's face with that same deadly calm he had used with America's other tantrums as one gloved hand swiftly undid the American's tie, sliding it from around his neck.

"D-Don't touch me, dammit!" he snapped, trying to pull away.

Switzerland ignored him and started quickly and efficiently slicing his shirt buttons off.

"S-Stop it! I don't want this! Fuckin' Swiss pervert!"

"No one wants to be punished unless they're a masochist, America."

"Th-This isn't a punishment! It's just sick!"

"H-How the hell were YOU punished as a child?!"

"By harsh living conditions." Switzerland knew that if he remained calm long enough, America would succumb to fear.

America squeaked. "S-See?? Y... You really are fucked up....."

"The only thing that punished me was nature and having to deal with Austria. You, on the other hand, haven't been punished properly at all."

"E-England wasn't a sick fuck like you!"

"You can't deny you're enjoying this on some level."

"I-I am NOT!" he shrieked, averting his gaze.

The knife paused in order to prod gently at his growing erection.

"You're enjoying it."

"A-Ah!!! Don't do that! Don't touch me th-there!"

"Were I Russia, I would probably exclaim 'Ah, it moved~'. Since I am not..." He prodded it again, a little harder.

"GAH!!! S-Stop.....!" he whimpered, trembling a bit from a mixture of fear and arousal.

"As I said, it's quite a sharp knife. Please refrain from any sudden movements." Switzerland returned to cutting buttons.

"S-So, what? You don't wanna stab me with the knife, but raping me is a-okay...?"

"I don't want to cut you. I'm not Russia," he said again.

"M-Might as well be.... I know what he... d-did to Toris.... You're no better."

"Do you _want_ to be whipped senseless?" The smaller man sounded almost horrified.

"N-No!"

He sighed. "You always argue like this, America, basing everything on assumptions. I am endeavoring not to injure you permanently, merely to remind you that you are not all-powerful."

"I-I get that! You don't have to keep going! I've learned my lesson!!!!!!!"

"There would be no point if I didn't finish and drive it home. Besides," he said softly, leaning in to nuzzle at the downy hair on America's chest, "I sent my sister away to that bastard's house just so I could spend time with you. It would be a waste if I sent you home now, especially if you immediately declared war on me once you were safely on your own soil."

"I-I won't, I swear!!! G-Gods, I just... d-don't want this.... I've never... a-and I don't want the first to b-be with somebody who j-just... wants to take...."

_That_ made him pause. "You're..."

The American turned his head a bit, staring at the wall, his cheeks burning brightly.

"You've never had sex with anyone before?" Switzerland blinked. "That's...that's impossible. Y-you've had so many alliances..."

"I-I... never... went all the way...."

"W-well..." The knife lay against his chest, forgotten in Switzerland's hand. "...That...changes things..."

He trembled a bit as he took in a quivering breath, not looking away from the wall. Hot tears were stinging his eyes again.

Switzerland sighed. He laid his hand on America's cheek, the leather soft and cool against the taller nation's skin. Softly, he turned America's head so that blue eyes were forced meet green.

A few tears escaped when their eyes met, "J-Just... m-make fun of me and get it over with already, w-will ya...?"

"No, I should just...go more slowly than I anticipated."

The knife clattered to the floor as Switzerland leaned down, softly kissing America.

America froze, staring with wide eyes, a few more stray tears running down his cheeks, "M-Mmmm...!"

It lasted for a few minutes before the smaller man pulled away.

America stared at him with innocent, slightly confused eyes. His cheeks were blushing a soft red color.

"For such a deadly nation, you're still so..." Switzerland attempted to hook some of his choppy blond hair behind one ear, mostly failing, as he looked down at America.

"... A-And for a seemingly heartless bastard.... you... can be nice....."

The gun bumped against Switzerland's leg, reminding him of its existence. He picked it up, running it along his leg as he did so, the barrel barely brushing his groin. He shivered.

"You clearly haven't...seen me at home much..." he managed.

"I-I guess...." America's tongue flickered out, licking tentatively over his bottom lip, as though longing to feel the Swiss man's lips against his own.... He blushed a bit darker.

"I can be...very affectionate." Reluctantly, he laid the gun down above America's head.

"I... never imagined... with me...." he mumbled, averting his gaze again.

"Are you always like this when you're not in public?" A leather-gloved finger traced America's lower lip.

"I... I guess....? T-Toris told me I was less... obnoxious... when I'm comfortably at home...." he replied, shuddering a bit.

"_Lithuania_ told you that?" Switzerland was surprised. He was sure, like most nations, that Russia had beaten all of the fight out of him centuries ago. Lithuania had learned to survive through obedience.

"I-I... encourage him to be open with me..."

"You've always been a friend of those you considered to be oppressed..." He continued to trace the line of America's lip.

Blue eyes fluttered shut. "I-I... y-yes..."

The Swiss man leaned over, picking up the knife again.

America whimpered, eying the blade with widened eyes.

Switzerland kept a neutral expression on his face as he started slicing America's shirt off of his body.

America trembled, pulling at the handcuffs that bound his wrists to the bed, "S-Switzerland... pl-please... I-I..."

"What?" His eyes betrayed nothing.

"....'m scared...." he muttered, barely audible.

"I...have lube." For Austria's visits, though he wasn't about to tell America that.

"I-I thought... you wanted.... to be rough...."

He paused, considering. "It's...different now."

"Wh-Why..?"

"You've never had anything inside of you." He finished tossing the last strips of fabric onto the floor, leaving America's bomber jacket on.

".. I didn't think that would make any difference..."

"I don't want you to bleed so badly." He shrugged.

"Um..... t..... thank you....."

Vash tugged the zipper of America's pants. He was more merciful to the button there, merely flicking it open.

The younger nation whimpered, eyes glued on the Swiss man's hands.

The short blond tugged America's boxers and pants down his hips until they were around his ankles.

"Beautiful."

America blushed darkly, "A-Am not....... d-don't tease me...."

Switzerland tugged one of his gloves off with his teeth and laid his bare hand on America's upper thigh. "I don't tease." He smirked a little. "I _take_."

"Mm..!" America whimpered, his cock twitching. Being so helpless and at the other man's mercy.... it was more arousing than the American could have ever thought.

"The question is, should I show you how it feels, or," he stroked the blue-eyed man's hip lightly, "should I just take you here and now?"

I-I... d-don't know...." he moaned softly, biting his lower lip, staring at the green-eyed man in anticipation.

Switzerland leaned over America, taking hold of his gun again.

"Mmm...! S-Switzerland.....?" he gave him a bashful look through his eyelashes.

"Who do you want me to use this on?"

".... Y-You.....?" America watched, waiting to see if he'd made the right choice.

Switzerland rewarded him with a lazy smile, holding the gun close to his chest.

America nibbled his lower lip nervously, blinking at the slighter man.

Slowly, Switzerland unbuttoned his uniform jacket, revealing pale flesh beneath. His face was starting to flush, his breath coming a little faster as he ran the gun lightly over his vital regions and inner thighs.

He took his time slipping the jacket off. Underneath, his body was slender, but rippled with muscle. What surprised America was that even Switzerland had his scars, a map of them marring his skin. The small nation smirked.

"Being neutral has its price." He indicated a thin one that wrapped around his upper arm. "This one your pilots dealt when they thought they were bombing Austria in WWII."

"I-I'm sorry...." he muttered, staring hungrily at the Swiss man's toned body. He tugged at his restraints, _longing_ to touch the other's pale skin...

Switzerland shivered as he ran the gun along his torso, finger on the trigger. One slip and...

America gave a soft, worried gasp, "Switzerland....."

"D-don't worry." His eyes were half-shut already. He'd done this before, by himself and with partners, both willing and rapists.

America nodded absently, his tongue flickering out to lick his lips.

The gun slipped.

"A-Ah! Switzerland...!"

"I'm all right." The pale pink flush in his cheeks deepened. He was getting more turned on.

"A-Alright...." He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. It was his fault the man was doing this to himself, and it was making him worry for his safety....

Switzerland undid his bootlaces, tossing the knee-high boots off of the bed before moving on to his belt.

"A-Are you... sure about this....?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just.. want to make sure... I-I didn't think... people enjoyed this sort of thing...."

Vash smiled hazily. "The gun...is the perfect partner."

"I-If you say so.... then I'm sure it's true...."

"You'll see."

Soon his pants were on the floor with his boots, joined by his underwear. Switzerland leaned back against the wall at the end of the bed, spreading his legs and stroking himself with the gun.

America whimpered. He so wanted to be a part of the touching..... It looked so appealing... He wasn't sure if he would be able to last.

"Ah," Switzerland gasped like a waking dreamer, "That's right..."

"Hnnn...?"

He almost fell off of the bed getting to the nightstand beside America's head.

"I need to put it in its own drawer sometime..." he muttered, rifling through the contents. He was almost close enough for the straining American to touch.

"Nnngghh... S-Switzerland...." America whimpered, hips bucking slightly. His heart was racing a bit, but not from fear this time.

"_There_ it is." He triumphantly held up a small bottle of lube. "Much better."

America moaned softly, pleading a bit. Being left untouched and so aroused wasn't really his cup of coffee.

Vash walked quickly back to the end of the bed, settling himself into position again. Squirting some of the lube onto his hand, he spread it thoroughly over the barrel of the gun. America watched with interest, his head tilting slightly to the side.

Then Switzerland reached down and inserted one finger into himself, a small moan escaping him. He laid the gun down in order to stroke himself lightly.

"Ungh..... gods, Switzerland....." America whimpered, yanking at his restraints. It just wasn't fair....!

The other man's moans became louder as he inserted a second, then a third finger, taking his own sweet time. He'd almost forgotten the other nation was there.

"S-Switzerland..!" America's hips bucked slightly, his member oozing precum, "G-GOD..."

Finally, Switzerland took his fingers out and reached for the gun with strangely steady hands.

"O-Oh god..... C-Can't last.... I've never... s-seen this...."

Switzerland gasped and groaned as he slowly slid it into him, inch by inch.

If _only_ he could touch the other nation or himself...!!! Being left alone, bound, was sickeningly arousing torture for the American.

Switzerland's finger was still on the trigger as he pushed it in all the way. He sat there for a moment, panting, eyes closed.

"S-Switzerland.....? Unggh...." the American moaned softly.

Slowly at first, but picking up speed, he thrust the gun into himself, in and out, well aware of the danger involved if he let his hand convulse. It aroused him all the more. Vash moaned and writhed, remembering to give his erection rough strokes every now and then.

"_G-gott_..."

America moaned pathetically, eyes fluttering a bit as he watched the gunplay. If he wasn't careful, he would come, even without being touched.

Moments later, Vash screamed, spasms rocking his body as white ropes of semen splashed over his hands, his gun, his legs, and his chest. Maybe it was the slice of awareness he still had that someone had been watching him masturbate, but it had been a long time since his climax had been so good...

America could no longer contain himself. The moment he saw Vash, panting and sweating so beautifully, cum, his own orgasm took over his body. It didn't take much for his virgin body to react, and this was something he'd never experienced...

Vash slumped heavily against the wall, breathing hard. When he'd gotten enough strength to sit up straight, he grinned weakly at the other nation.

"And that," he panted, "is one of the more fun ways to use a gun."

"Th-That.... certainly looked like fun." he blushed lightly.

"Are you all right?"

He nodded. "U-Uh huh... I've never.... c-come without being touched.. is all...."

Vash raised a flaxen eyebrow. "Not a complete virgin, then."

"W-Well.... I've only let people... g-go down on me.... Never kissing or.... s-sex...."

"Kisses are what makes sex into lovemaking."

"Well... I haven't done any... of that...."

Vash licked at the cum on his gun hand, looking at the American through his lashes. "I'll have to teach you, then."

America's face flushed as he nodded, "Pl.... Please....?"

The shorter man leaned forward until he was lying on top of America, the semen on their torsos mixing.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Um.... c-can you....?" America blinked into the pair of green eyes before looking away shyly.

Switzerland rubbed some life back into America's arm, though he didn't release him.

"Maybe...we could try teaching you how to kiss."

"Uh... I-I'd like that....." he nibbled his bottom lip.

Vash straddled his chest, pressing their lips together softly.

The bespectacled nation whimpered, hesitantly returning the kiss.

"More." The impatient command was muffled between their mouths. America nodded slightly before complying as best he could.

Vash pulled America's face closer, his tongue playing over his lips and the tip of the other nation's tongue when it poked through. Switzerland's mouth was warm and tasted vaguely of chocolate and the salty taste of his own semen.

America tentatively explored the slighter man's mouth, whimpering softly, pulling absently at his restraints. He wanted so badly to be able to touch the older nation...

Of course, Switzerland kept in mind that this was supposed to be punishment, after all. He left America to struggle even as he enjoyed kissing him.

"N-Nggh.... W-Want.... you....." he mumbled, brushing his tongue over Vash's.

"I know."

"Mmm..! Please....?"

"I wonder..." He pulled away, sitting on America's hips. "I wonder if you're as good as a gun."

The American blushed, "Y-You don't mean.... b-but I thought you wanted to... t-take me..."

"That doesn't mean I won't be able to."

"C-Can you really... handle three in such a short time...?" he seemed genuinely impressed with the older nation.

"Who said anything about three?"

He bit his lip, blushing lightly, "Um... I..."

"You can really be an idiot sometimes." He licked his lips, rocking back against America's softened member.

"Sh-Shut up! Don't make fun of me----AAAH!"

"You're recovering quickly."

"V-Virgin, remember...?"

"Ah, yes." He slid back down to sit on America's ankles. The cum on his fingers was still wet. He teased the tall nation's entrance with a finger.

"E-EEK!!" America's hips jerked upwards. He blinked wide-eyed at the older nation, blushing furiously.

"You won't be a virgin much longer, America." One finger slid inside, callous scraping him slightly on the inside.

"A-Ahhh...!!!" he cried out, his muscles instincively tightening to rid his body of the intruder.

Switzerland stubbornly pressed further in, adding another finger after a moment, searching.

America tossed his head back as he whimpered loudly, urging himself to relax. It was already getting a bit uncomfortable.

Ah. There it was. The one spot that would unravel America completely.

The taller blond screamed as shockwaves of pleasure were sent throughout his entire body. Once he came down from the pleasure-induced high, he blinked, flushed and panting, "Wh-What was that...???"

Switzerland gave him a tiny smile and brushed it again, inserting a third finger.

He screamed his pleasure again, moaning and writhing, "O-Oh god...!!!! S-Switzerland.... ungh!"

Vash replaced his fingers with the muzzle of his gun, pushing it in even more slowly than he had into himself.

"AAAAIIII!!!" he screamed, trying to scoot away. He was torn between still being aroused and freaking out.

Switzerland turned and sat down on America's hips, keeping the younger man from moving as he pushed it further inside.

"O-Oh, god, V-Vash, please....!!!" he whimpered, his hips instinctively bucking.

"Better." The gun was all the way in now.

"O-Oh... ungh.... pl-please.... feels so.... w-weird.... Ungh.."

"It only feels strange for a little while," Switzerland assured him, throwing him a smile over his shoulder.

"B-But.... I-I wanted.... y-you...." he pouted.

"This is punishment," Switzerland chided him. He released his grip on the gun only long enough to turn around. He could feel America's erection behind him, rubbing against his ass.

"Oh god.... N-Never felt... such a pull... Please...... Vash..? .. Switzerland....?"

America was about the size of the gun, Switzerland reasoned. Not much bigger. He could handle him without further preparation. Without answering the other blond, he rose, pressing his entrance against America's erection, pushing down...

"A-AAAHHH!!!!! Oh god....... V-Vash, yes...! U-Unggh!"

"Calm yourself. We haven't even begun."

"B-But.... feels so good...."

"As I said, we haven't even started yet." His face remained perfectly impassive as he settled as far down as he could go.

"N-Nggh... Unggh.... V-Vash--Switzerland...." he quietly corrected himself.

"W-we're..." Vash had to remember to breathe. "It's Vash."  
America smiled, nodding, "A-Alright... Vash." He bucked his hips upwards.

Vash let out a high-pitched gasp. The gun slipped out a little.

Alfred froze. Had he done something wrong? "V-Vash??"

Vash shook his head. His pale features were turning red. "J-just a little before I was ready..."

"I-I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to..."

"I-it's all right." He pushed the gun all the way back in.

"Aaaahhhh...!" He moaned prettily before blinking up at the slighter nation bashfully, "D-Did I hurt you... or anything...?"

"No. I've done this before."

"O-Okay... If you say so."

Vash first focused on using the gun, thrusting slowly and steadily, by inches.

"A-Ahh..! Ooohhh.... V-Vash...."

Further out, further in. He moaned as America bucked his hips, matching the rhythm.

"Uuunnnggghhh...! V-Vash.... c-can you...? AHH!"

"I can, but whether or-ah!-not I...will..." He added his own movement to the rhythm, he and America and the gun moving together and separately...

Silently, in between moans, Vash cursed Roderich for associating sex with music.

"O-Ohh!! .. C-Can you.... call me by my human name...?" he asked, biting his lip as he blinked up at the Swiss man, blushing shyly.

Vash blinked. His mind was not quite up to the task of remembering human names while focusing on nothing but keeping the symphony... He let out a frustrated scream.

"I hate you, Roderich...!"

America blinked. Well... that was A human name... unfortunately not his.

Something sparked in Vash's mind. A name, used on official documents, on the account...

"A-al...fred..."

A happy smile graced the younger nation's face, "Th-Thank-ah!- you..."

"S-so easy...to please..." Quite without thinking, he moved faster.

"A-Ahhhhh!" Alfred shuddered as he violently, unexpectedly came.

Vash's eyes snapped open in surprise as warmth flooded into him... He was nowhere near completion yet himself.

America blushed, "S-Sorry....."

"I-it's all right..." He pulled himself off of America, dripping, and removed the gun. Then he decided there were better ways of getting off than his hand.

America moaned softly in protest when both Switzerland and the gun left him.

Switzerland grabbed America's hips. He wasn't gentle going in, and he was bigger than his gun.

America's back arched as he cried out, "O-Oh god!!! V-Vash..!!"

"I-I think...you are definitely not a virgin...anymore," he chuckled. His hair was sticking to his face from sweat, and he knew that this would completely exhaust him for the rest of the night.

Wanting to finish quickly, he nearly slammed America into the headboard. The bed hit the wall with a thud at every thrust.

America screamed and cried out, whimpering and writhing.

"V-Vash.... Vash...!"

"A-Alfred..."

So close...and America was so tight, and he was moaning so wantonly, writhing beneath him. Vash came with a quiet groan this time, spraying his seed deep inside the larger nation.

America gasped, wriggling a bit,, "O-Oooohh!! V-Vash....!" The younger nation fell limp against the bed, panting heavily.

Vash collapsed on top of him, gasping for air.

"I-I hope...you learned your lesson," he said sternly.

"Mmm... U-Uh huh..." America nodded weakly, "Y-Yes...."

"Good..." He didn't even have enough energy to unlock the handcuffs. His eyes closed, and Vash fell asleep then and there.

"V-Vash...? Vash...?!" America groaned, "Dammit.."


End file.
